


Jake English: Monster

by 8VenomousQueen8



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:22:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8VenomousQueen8/pseuds/8VenomousQueen8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake English and Runa Goodlove (O.C) meet up after a mysterious encounter with Lord English, but something very... VERY unexpected happens that leaves the story of their relationship twisted. He's not who/what he thought he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I lay there on the cold ground, muscles sore from whatever I was doing. It was as if I had another 'What just happened' moment. I looked up to see Lord English standing before me with a very stern look on his face that ironically reminded me of Equius Zahhak. My eyes widened as I stared up at him, and the next thing I know I pass out again. This time, I hear a female voice calling my name,

"Jake!" it said.

I immediately recognized it as Runa Goodlove, a wonderful friend of mine. I tried to make out the picture of her, but everything was as blurry as looking through smeared glass. Almost immediately, I recognized that my glasses were all the way on the other side of the 'battle field', I guess you could say. I smiled as Runa ran closer enough to where I could make out her beautiful cherry smile. She kneeled down and gave me a large embrace.

"Jake, are you alright!?" She asked, her salty tears now running down my right shoulder blade.

"Y-Yes. I'm fine."

She stayed still for a moment and remained silent. After a while, I spoke up,

"What is it?" No response, just dead silence.

She seized our embrace and handed me my two guns separated lying on the ground on either side of me. She handed them to me with a dazed look on her face. I took them from her and put them in my pockets.

"Th-Thank you, Runa." I said.

She leaned closer towards me, until we were touching nose to nose. I immediately started to blush, but all she did was stare into my eyes. She dug in her bag until she found a miniature flashlight and shown it straight into my eyes. I quickly covered my eyes with my hands and winced back,

"O-Ouch! Don't do that!" I said.

Her jaw dropped as she grabbed onto my cheeks. I stared at her in horror, not knowing exactly what she was trying to do. Her lip started to quiver as her eyes began to water. She began to whimper as well, which gave me an immediate sign that she was about to burst into tears in a very unpleasing manner. I embraced her tightly, yet she pushed me away forcefully, knocking me back to the ground. She glared down at me and murmured under her breath,

"You're nothing more than a monster now, Jake…"

I unfortunately heard, and lost my temper, grabbing her by the neck and slamming her to the wall. Now, I would admit that it is easy for me to get ticked off, but I've never had this happen as a result. This is a little over the top for me. I was quite frightened. My grip on her neck tightened enough to hear her bones crack. She let out a yelp in pain, but it was cut off with a splash of blood which escaped her mouth, landing straight onto my hand. As it started to drip onto the floor, you couldn't even make out if my hand was really a hand, it was more like a green demonic claw or something . She stared down at my hand in horror, than looked back at me to see that I was smiling demonically at her subconsciously. She stared into my eyes yet again, realizing that what she had seen before had now engulfed my eyes. One eye was red, the other was a very demonic green. She began to panic, and I slammed her forcefully onto the ground. As a result of me clutching onto her neck impossibly tight, her head fell off. Blood pooled around her dead corpse, and I just stood there and stared gleefully. I walked away, smashing her dead corpse in half as I walked over her. I completely ignored the fact that I had just killed my one and only true friend and kept on going. I do not know what got into me. The fact that all of these things happened to me after the three days Lord English somehow disappeared, I took it as a sign that something bad has happened. And it happened to me.


	2. Chapter 2

I was looking down the balcony of my apartment, just staring down at the streets below. I remember nothing about encountering Runa, nor do I remember ever having a relationship with her. All I remember was someone looking into my eyes very curiously, which gave me concerning thoughts. I haven't told anyone about this, for they would probably call me a lunatic. There is, or I should say, there was someone I could trust, but they are gone now, and haven't been for more than twenty four hours. I frequently stare into my eyes in the mirror to try and figure out why Runa was so puzzled about them. I honestly saw nothing too concerning about my eye color except for the fact that in some places, there are very faded splatters of red in one eye and green in the other. I went to Kankri Vantas, a friend of my troll friend, Cronus Ampora. He came up to me today and looked at me curiously, as now everyone was.

"Why does everyone keep looking at me like that?!" I yelled at Kankri.

He folded his arms, the same way he did when he was about to give one of his lectures,

"Well, it is probably the reason that Lord English has disappeared, and you are showing very strange… In a sense, vibes. I am not saying that you are ill or anything as such, no. I am just saying that something may be the matter, and we may need to look into it."

I nodded in a way that showed that I understood,

"It's just concerning me, that's all." I said.

Kankri smiled a bit, while Cronus stood beside him, listening into our conversation a bit ponderously.

"Jake English, there is no need to be frightened by any of this. It is just citizens… Being citizens, I suppose."

I smiled because I knew what he meant. Citizens are always annoying and very disturbed, in a way. Cronus put his arm around my shoulder,

"Bro, there's nothin' to be afraid of out there. I'll keep ya cool." He said, giving me a wink.

I smiled back at him, as my sign of saying 'Thank You'. John floated over to us and looked at us cheerfully,

"Hey guys!" he said.

I waved, and stared at him. Not rudely, but just in case he started to stare at me. Of course, he looked at me and gave me a pat on the back. He suddenly froze and stayed silent. This immediately gave me flashbacks of my encounter with Runa less than twenty four hours ago. I watched him as he looked at me in the eyes.

"Lord… English…?" he said unsurely.

Was he talking to me? I glared at him in frustration, slamming my palm onto his shoulder blade,

"I am not Lord English. If I was, I would not look like this." I said.

John started to gasp in pain and a brush of wind forced my hand off of him. He held onto his shoulder, now staggering on his side.

"What the..? How did you…" He was speechless.

I snarled at him and turned away.

"Something definitely isn't right, Kankri." I heard John say.

I crossed my arms angrily and growled. John, disregarding my actions, continued to talk to Kankri,

"I could have sworn I saw Lord English through Jake. It was one of those moments when you think someone is someone, or in this case, something else."

Cronus looked at me with a worried look on his face, but was too nervous to confront so.

"I have noticed many people think the same way. If this continues, the F.B.I or C.I.A may have to be involved. They have been trying to destroy Lord English for centuries. The reason why Jake's last name is 'English' may have to do with something with the two's family trees, but I find that highly unlikely."

Kankri replied. John nodded and I immediately stormed off. Cronus looked at me, then back at the two,

"Better catch up with 'im." He said, following me back to my apartment, which was where I was storming off to.

Kankri exchanged a worried look with John, and the two decided to follow as well. I stomped up the stairs and slammed the door behind me, screaming angrily. Cronus walked up to the door and knocked lightly.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT FROM ME!?" I shouted.

Cronus took a step back, and tried to impersonate an old lady, failing terribly,

"Oh! I'm sorry! I was just looking for-"

I flew the door open and stared at him in frustration. Cronus stared at me wide eyed and in fear, like a baby choking on a carrot (I just had to use this as an example... I wouldn't call that a look of fear, but his face literally looked like that!). I grabbed him by the horns and threw him through the wall, making his forehead bleed after being slammed into the wall, Violet staining his perfectly gelled back hair. The lady that lived next to me just stared. She was wearing an F.B.I suit, which made me realize that this… was certainly not good. Having a member of the F.B.I see a fifteen going on sixteen year old young man throw a troll through the wall was surely not a normal occurrence. I blinked a few times and gasped at the sight of both Cronus and the member of the F.B.I. The lady immediately picked up the phone and dialed 911. I dashed out of the apartment and ran for my dear life. In just two days, my life had turned into hell. I ran down the street and shoved away anyone who slowed me down. This was a life-or-death situation. I now had the cops chasing me down and my best troll friend thrown through a solidified wall. How could things get any worse…?!


End file.
